FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for operating a gaseous discharge lamp and, more particularly, to an apparatus which converts an intermittent output of a power controller into a high frequency voltage and which supplies the high frequency voltages thus obtained to a gaseous discharge lamp so as to light the lamp.